


Birds of a Feather

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine got a bigger wakeup call than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine somehow ends up in Pavarotti’s body while he is in Kurt’s care. As Blaine watches Kurt from a bird’s perspective, he realizes that Kurt loves him and also learns how hurt Kurt was over Blaine choosing to date Rachel. He stays in bird form from “Blame it on the Alcohol” to “Original Song” - so a 3 week period.

When Blaine first opened his eyes he saw bars and panicked. 

He was in a cage. Honestly the last thing he remembered was a sharp pain in his head and then…nothing. Pure fear rushed through him and he scrambled a little on the floor of the cage. He knew what was happening here. He had seen Taken. Then Blaine turned and caught his reflection in a tiny mirror. 

Small black eyes.

Pointed beak.

Golden feathers.

Blaine opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was a shrill tweet. 

“I know,” a dry voice came from behind him. “I feel the same way Pavarotti.”

Blaine spun around again, his tiny feet scrambling on the floor. Next to him was Kurt, carefully going through his skincare routine. After getting over the fact that Kurt was  _huge_  he hopped around the cage and kept tweeting, desperate to be heard. 

A loud buzz started him so badly that he stumbled a little and Kurt’s lips quirked up in a smile. Then he glanced down at the phone and his smile vanished completely. 

“Wonderful,” he mumbled and rolled his eyes. “Tell me all about your date Rachel.”

That’s right! He had been walking home from the date when everything went black. What the hell was happening?

“Hmm…it went well,” Kurt pursed his lips as he read through the text. “But he hasn’t texted you back? That’s because he’s gay you idiot.”

Blaine felt his feathers ruffle a little and would have scowled if he could. Kurt should respect his choice to date Rachel. If he was bisexual than it was none of Kurt’s business. He would just have to get over it. 

Then Kurt practically threw his phone away from him and his eyes grew a little glassy with tears. He let out a huff and wiped at his eyes. “It’s okay, he’s not worth it.”

Blaine deflated a little and cocked his head. 

—

So apparently he had vanished. 

A few hours after Kurt’s mini breakdown in his room he had gotten a few more texts. Kurt glanced up from his textbook and skimmed through them, eyebrows furrowing. Blaine flapped his wings and got to the hanging swing rather ungracefully. 

“Hello?” Kurt answered his phone. “No…I haven’t seen him…Wes, has anyone heard from him?…Okay, I’ll let you know.”

As soon as Kurt hung up his thumbs flew across the screen of his phone. Blaine knew that he was texting him and his stomach dropped. People had to be wondering where he was, people had to be looking for him. Kurt looked worried and scared as he kept staring at his phone. 

No matter how much Blaine tweeted or flapped his wings, Kurt never glanced up. 

—

Rachel’s weeping woke him up and he untucked his head from under his wing. She was dressed in one of those hideous animal sweaters and her nose was bright red as she sniffled. Kurt looked beyond annoyed as he followed her into his room and shut the door behind him. 

“It’s been two days,” she wept. “Where is he?”

“The police are looking for him,” Kurt said softly, taking a seat on his bed as she sobbed. 

“What if it was a…a trafficking ring or something? He’s so good looking! He could be halfway to Moscow by now,” she shuddered. 

“He wasn’t kidnapped by a human trafficking ring,” Kurt mumbled. 

“You don’t know that! As his girlfriend I-“

“You’re not his girlfriend,” Kurt snapped, eyes flashing and Rachel’s jaw dropped. 

“How dare you? I am suffering here,” why did he never realize how _annoying_  Rachel was? “I know that you’re in love with him but that doesn’t mean you can be ugly about it.”

Kurt’s face set and he sat still as a statue before jumping up. “Get out of my house.”

Rachel glared at him before spinning on her heel and stormed out of the room. For a long moment Kurt just stared after her before sitting back down, tears running down his cheeks. 

Kurt was in love with him?

—

The weeks passed and Blaine found himself losing hope that he would ever get back into his own body. 

Kurt was more and more depressed, crying himself to sleep every night. It broke Blaine’s heart to see his friend so upset and it killed him not to be able to help. He had known about Kurt’s crush for a long time but thought it had fizzled out. This was more than a crush, Blaine could easily see that. 

All he could do was watch and think.

He glanced up as Kurt walked in and his heart clenched again to see his red-rimmed eyes. Quietly, Kurt placed his messenger bag on his desk and stood in the middle of the room, looking lost. 

With a heavy sigh, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, tossing it next to Blaine’s cage. The paper was heavy, the text sweeping and elegant.

_Memorial Service for Blaine Devon Anderson_

They thought he was dead. The finality behind it was like a punch to the stomach and Blaine couldn’t look away from the paper. People thought he was dead and they were going to move on with their lives and he was going to be stuck here forever. 

Tears glistened in Kurt’s eyes and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and centering himself. Blaine looked up at him, silently begging him to understand what was happening.

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night,” Kurt’s high, clear voice rang through the quiet room. “Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise.”

It was like he was seeing Kurt for the first time and Blaine couldn’t look away from him.

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free. Blackbird fly, blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night.”

He had been waiting for a moment his entire life when he first saw the person he was in love with. Blaine had always thought it would be instantaneous, like in the movies, but it couldn’t be more different. Flashes of images rushed through his head, every moment that he had ever spent with Kurt. 

“Blackbird fly, blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise, you were only waiting for this moment to arise, you were only waiting for this moment to arise,” Kurt finished softly. 

From the moment he had met Kurt he had been falling in love. It wasn’t like that tidal wave that he had been expecting; it was more of a creeping tide. He had fallen in love so slowly that he didn’t even realize it. 

Kurt was wringing his hands together slightly, tears running down his cheeks. He let out a long breath, gathered his things and left the room.

God, he was in love with Kurt.

Then all he felt was pain.

—

When Blaine opened his eyes he was lying on soft carpet. He stared in wonder at his fingers as they twisted in the soft fibers and found himself grinning. Pavarotti tweeted from the cage on the desk next to him and he sat up, trembling slightly. 

By the time he had gotten to his feet the door swung open and he glanced up to see a stunned Kurt. 

“What?” Kurt breathed and Blaine took several large steps forward, grabbed his face in both hands, and kissed him deeply. 

“I love you too,” Blaine whispered against his lips. 

“But…but…” Kurt was floundering, eyes huge.

“We can talk about it later,” Blaine mumbled, kissing him again. 


End file.
